Under current technology, resources (e.g., a file) can be downloaded to a mobile device from a computer or a network source via a network, a data line, Bluetooth, etc. The resources can include file data for e-books, music, movies, software, pictures, etc. At present, many website operators use content distribution servers to manage resources available for downloading. When a user clicks a link via a browser to download a file, the content distribution server can generate a destination address of a download source according to the selection of the user, from which the resources can be downloaded to the mobile device.
However, the destination address of the download source (or a cookie that includes other information for the downloading), generated by the content distribution server, is typically valid only for a period of time. The destination address can expire and become invalid after, for example, an hour. As a result, in a case where the downloading process is interrupted or suspended for a certain duration, such that the destination address has expired, the downloading process cannot be completed, or resumed, with the expired destination address. Furthermore, in order to restart the downloading process, the user may be required to search for a currently-valid location of the download source, while discarding the portion of the file that has already been downloaded before the downloading process was interrupted, leading to waste of network resources. Moreover, in a case where a currently-valid location of the download source cannot be found, the user may have to abandon the downloading, lead to poor user experience. The above problems are further exacerbated by factors such as a poor network environment, excessively long download time and/or pause time, etc.